


A Storm of Spring

by WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Jaime and Brienne realizes that married life isn't the blissful life that they dreamed it would be, especially when you're running two kingdoms in the opposite sides of Westeros.





	A Storm of Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura1013/gifts).



> This was a bit of an experiment because I was pondering about how running both Tarth and Casterly Rock would affect two people who have been serving lords and ladies their whole life and the how these responsibilities causes strain in their relationship because let's face it, they wouldn't always be all happily ever after. That also led me to thinking about anti-JB statements that say, "Jaime would treat Brienne as he treated Cersei". I wanted to explore that as well. Just a **fair warning** that Jaime might do something that might make you uncomfortable considering how his and Cersei's relationship went. But I also want to show that despite those issues he has had, Jaime and Brienne will make it through.
> 
> Gifting this to Laura who not only beta'd this but is my first beta ever! Thanks so much Laura and for the support you give in my other fics as well :D
> 
> Anyway without further ado... *sweats*

Casterly Rock hadn’t been this tense since the time of Tywin Lannister.

Jaime couldn’t even remember why he and Brienne were fighting but as it was now it was day three since they’d fought… and since they’d last spoken to one another. They had not slept in the same bed either, he used the adjoined bedroom that rarely got any use. He was still so angry but, gods, did he want to fuck his wife so badly. Their marriage had been a brief ceremony, amidst snow and blood and in front of a heart tree, desperate to be joined before the Stranger would part them.

But they’d manage to dodge that god and live.

Yet living also came with a price; a heavy burden of responsibilities. Brienne’s father had died when the Golden Company attacked Tarth and she was now the Evenstar. With Tyrion busy being the Hand of King Jon, Jaime became the Lord of Casterly Rock. Nothing changed about what Jaime and Brienne felt for one another but with a war-torn nation still rebuilding in the budding spring, reality began to set in for both of them. The strain of running two kingdoms at opposite sides of Westeros stretched them both to their limits until they just snapped, causing their first big fight.

This fight was even worse than when they had first met. She had been a captor with he her prisoner so it wasn’t personal. But now that they were married, the cruel words that had flown out of their mouths felt like swords twisting in their bellies. This was not the bliss of married life he’d imagined when they had both shivering against one another, fighting to keep the winter chill away with their body heat. Sure, he had expected to make some cutting jape or even Brienne’s semi-permanent scowl. He even expected mild arguments, but _this_ was not mild at all. This fight was like the Long Night—cold and hard.

After many, many months of fucking at least once a day since they wed, Jaime, for the first time, used his one hand to take care of his needs. However, it didn’t ail his restlessness every night. Sleep was not forthcoming that night either.

In the quiet of his room, he could hear the door of her room open. He knew she had just come from a meeting with a representative of Tarth whose journey got delayed by some trouble in the road, hence their late night meeting. They may not be speaking but Jaime still kept himself informed of his wife’s whereabouts. No doubt she’d been doing the same because a lot of pages and squires seemed to approach him, curious of his day’s activities.

He could still feel the metaphorical wounds of their fight but at the same time, he was aching for his wife. Jaime suddenly began fantasizing about what they would be doing had they not been fighting. She’d enter their bedchamber with her ornate tunic and breeches while Jaime would be waiting on the bed, naked. He’d shamelessly watch her as she stripped down until she was down to her smallclothes before she’d jump to the bed, their lips locked into a frenzy of lust. He would rip at her remaining clothing until she was naked and they’d wrestle on who tops—it didn’t matter who as long as Jaime got to slide his length into her and fuck—

Jaime couldn’t take it anymore. He shot up from his bed and practically ran toward the door that separated their chambers. He yanked the door open, grateful that she hadn’t barred it. His eyes quickly found Brienne, still clad in her formal breeches, leaning against the wall but it didn’t stop his lust anyway. Jaime crossed the room in long strides, barely registering her expression, then he slammed his lips against hers. As soon as their lips touched, his left hand was busy kneading her in many places, threatening to tear off her clothing.

His mind was hazy in lust that he hadn’t registered Brienne’s resistance until he painfully found himself falling to the ground on his back. He was only able to see the fear and pain in her eyes before she fled the room. Once the last echo of the slammed door faded, it all suddenly occurred to him—her muffled pleas to stop, her hands pushing his arms away, the way her muscles tensed at his groping. They have been rough before but she was always pliant. Usually if she was resisting, it was to battle for dominance, but none of her gestures earlier indicated their usual foreplay. It was clearly different and he’d been too maddened by his desire to notice.

“Fuck,” he whispered and then the thought of what he’d done occurred to him once more. “Fuck!”

…….

Jaime found her in the balcony, looking at the sea. He knew Brienne loved that balcony because of the view. At daytime, it was nice enough, but at night, the dark sky littered with millions of stars reflected against the water. That night was a full moon which painted Lannisport in a beautiful silver outline. The Tarth sigil may be a crescent but full moons always reminded him of Brienne. She was his light in the dark.

 _Now he might lose that light forever_ , Jaime thought glumly as he began to approach her.

She didn’t need words. Her tense shoulders told him that she’d sensed his presence. Had she sensed the presence of other people, she’d turn around. Brienne hadn’t been this tense since their bedding. That wary gesture alone felt as if he’d been slapped. Instead of standing beside her as he had originally planned, he stayed near the threshold, leaning against the side of the opening.

“Brienne, I’m sorry. I should have stopped when you said no.”

He poured all his regret into his tone but it was met with a stony silence and even tenser shoulders. This sent Jaime into a panic. It had been quite difficult to break down her walls and be welcomed into the heart of the Maid of Tarth, but because of his stupid impulses, he’d been thrown out and her fortress shut him out once more.

“Brienne,” he called again, his throat dry from tears he’d been holding back. “Please talk to me.”

“All the romantic songs seemed sweeter when you thought you were going to die,” she spoke, her voice as cracked from sorrow as his.

Jaime hummed in agreement.

“Why did we think we could play the ideal husband and wife, the perfect Lord and Lady of spring?” Brienne made a sound that Jaime originally thought was snorting but it was too wet to just be that. Her little hiccups indicated tears. “I’m just nothing but an ugly woman who was fortunate enough to be born with a name.”

 _Don’t say that_ , he wanted to say but he faintly recalled him making a similar comment during their fight. Gods, what were they even fighting about anyway?

“Well, I’m a good-for-nothing oathbreaker who couldn’t even tell when his wife was getting uncomfortable,” he spat. _Still hung up on the habits of an old cesspool of a relationship_ , he wanted to add but mentioning Cersei might make her withdraw more.

Still, Brienne flinched. The moonlight couldn’t hide the twitch of her shoulders. So transparent even without looking at him. During their fight, Brienne had thrown Cersei at his face. It hurt but Brienne probably wasn’t wrong. It had occurred to him on the way to the balcony that every time he and Cersei fought, they would reconcile through fucking. Anger had seemed to fuel their desire for one another as he’d take her on whatever surface. Cersei never seemed to protest… or had she? Brienne had become less awkward and more wanton with each passing day. They fucked so much, he couldn’t imagine _not_ fucking her. With an internal gasp, he’s realized that once their responsibilities consumed them, fucking was all he and Brienne had lately.

His sister was probably laughing somewhere in the Seven Hells at his predicament. That some part of him was still affected by her. That history was bound to repeat itself. Perhaps Brienne’s hurtful words had been true. He was forever going to be shackled by the shadow of his sister.

Then Brienne turned around, her sad shiny eyes, pulling him away from his thoughts. Her mouth opened as if to tell him it was fine, but he glared at her, his eyes daring her to lie.

 _It was not fine_.

“I don’t even remember why we fought,” she said instead.

He sighs. “Me neither.”

All he could remember were the words they threw at one another, designed like daggers to let the scars of their hearts bleed.

“I am sorry about what I said though,” she apologized. “It wasn’t fair to you.”

“Didn’t excuse my behavior earlier,” he replied bitterly. “Anger is no excuse to be so forceful with a lady.”

Brienne hugged herself as if shielding herself from another impending winter. Jaime almost wished for the Long Night and rekindle the warmth they made each other feel.

“Just _what_ are we doing?” Brienne asked, before crumbling to the floor as she broke down to tears. “W-we’re a disaster.”

Jaime hated seeing Brienne cry. Last he’d seen her cry was when young Podrick got killed in battle. He’d held her through the night and he gently made love to her when she asked. He was reminded of his nasty actions earlier and it caused the hesitation of his approach. But Brienne looked so broken that he couldn’t resist crouching down and wrapping his arms around her, loose in case she wanted an out. But her arms immediately draped over his shoulders and her face nuzzling his neck. His arms tightened around her, the right holding her while her left hand rubbed soothing circles over her back.

They sat on the balcony floor with no words passing between them until Brienne could cry no more. She gently removed herself from his embrace and Jaime let it go, giving her some space.

“Running a kingdom is hard. Two…” she trailed off as she shook his head.

“I know,” Jaime agreed. “I was so sure I was going to be a knight and die in battle.”

“You and me both. I never thought that I would ever be a lady. I thought my father would give up on taming me to become an heir and find a wife who could bear him proper sons and daughters.”

Jaime knew that song of hers too well. It’s been a long time since she’d said it but he couldn’t forget. Fortunately, his heart wouldn’t forget the responses that he wished would soothe her aching heart.

“No, Brienne. Your father is fortunate to have you as his daughter. Had he lived, he would be proud. Look at you, bested the best of the Stormlands, first woman Kingsguard even if he never became a king, saved a helpless maiden, fought in the Long Night, now running Tarth and Casterly Rock, and the most difficult of all, you’ve managed to make the Kingslayer graciously yield. It’s a great feat if you ask me.”

Brienne obviously didn’t quite believe it but didn’t want to say any more else they’d never quit arguing. His only consolation was that he could see she was fighting a smile. How could Jaime let that smile go? Whatever hang ups his past had shaped, he would never let them win. He wouldn’t let Cersei or even Tywin or Aerys win. Brienne was too important to him to allow those shits that had broken him to ruin what he and Brienne had. He was going to fight for himself, for his lady, and for their love.

“I missed you, Jaime,” Brienne muttered and it gave him some strength to fight. “I couldn’t sleep without you.”

“I missed you, too, wife,” he replied immediately.

“I—can we…”

Jaime seemed to tell what she wanted because he wanted it, too.

“Yes.”

That seemed to make her smile. _Gods! I miss that smile._ “You didn’t even know what I was going to ask.”

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Fine. What is it, my lady?”

She kicked him lightly and pretended to glower at him, before turning coy once more.

“Will you stay in bed with me tonight? Just to sleep,” she asked and Jaime grinned internally that he predicted correct. Had they been in a different situation, Jaime was certain sleep would have another meaning and he was certain in that assumption as well.

“We can turn our backs from one another if it puts you at ease,” he suggested, not pushing his luck. She nodded eagerly. If Jaime had any lingering doubts about how literal ‘sleep’ was, it was all gone now.

To his surprise, however, Brienne stretched out her hand, staring at him hopefully. Voices nagged his doubts and fears and insecurities, rendering him motionless. The only thing that snapped him out of his trance was the twitch of hurt in Brienne’s eyes, likely misunderstanding his reluctance. As she dropped her hand along with her gaze, Jaime swiftly caught it. He squeezed it a little, reassuring her that he was _never_ letting go.

“This life is not going to be easy, Brienne. I can’t promise that this will be our last fight but I can promise you my heart, and my loyalty. We’ll get through our troubles. I won’t ever give up on us.”

Her chin wobbled and a tear managed to escape her eye. She smiled in silent gratitude before tugging him toward her bedroom… _their_ bedroom. Once there, Jaime climbed the bed first while Brienne changed to her nightshift. He wanted to look but knew he was still in dangerous waters and he must tread carefully. Thankfully, Brienne was quick and the mattress dipped beside him. As they’d agreed, he felt Brienne’s broad warm back against his.

However, sleep still wasn’t coming and Jaime resisted the urge to toss and turn though he doubted it would make a difference. Brienne felt as restless as he did. Her body felt rigid against his back and her breathing was heavy. She also lightly snored once she was asleep and Jaime could hear no snore.

Then, the mattress bounced and a hand gently landed on his waist.

“Jaime, do you mind if I…”

He could hear the hesitation in her voice. How could Brienne be so gentle when he’d been so rough earlier? What did he do to deserve such a thoughtful woman?

“No. Not at all.” Jaime knew he sounded almost pleading but he didn’t care. Brienne’s back wasn’t enough to provide the safety and comfort he needed to sleep.

His wife seemed to sigh in relief and the hand on his waist slid toward his stomach. Jaime immediately held that hand. Brienne burrowed closer to him until most of her body’s front touched his back, spooning him. Jaime’s eyelids began to droop. Brienne’s nose nuzzled his neck, her lips kissing his nape. The steadying rhythm of her neck was lulling Jaime to sleep.

As he was losing consciousness, he swore that they will talk in the morning, canceling whatever meetings they may have tomorrow. Casterly Rock and Tarth were important, but Brienne was important, too. Their marriage was important. Only together can they achieve amazing things and conquer the insurmountable odds.

 _I’ll fix us. I’ll always find a way to fix us_ , were Jaime’s last thoughts before finally drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, that title is like A Storm of Swords and A Dream of Spring combined XD
> 
> So, how'd I do? *awkward cringe smile*


End file.
